Remember To Breathe
by blackletterofpain
Summary: “Granger…” he said, she was surprised by his voice, but nodded her head as if telling him to go on. “I’m going to kiss you.” she shook her head a bit, and he nodded as if she couldn’t do anything to stop him.
1. Remember To Breathe

A/N: meh! This is my pathetic attempt at a good story, just kidding. )

Disclaimer: I OWN nothing. Except the plot. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ It was the last day of seventh year, Voldemort had been defeated just the day before, and all was well. All was… perfect. For everything and everyone. Hermione Granger was Head Girl, which came as no surprise to anyone. But the biggest, but not so big, surprise was Draco Malfoy, Head Boy. The day, the very first day, that it was announced, Hermione's mouth flew open in surprise, his mouth curved into an all too familiar smirk. But now, it was the last day. And they sat opposite each other in their common room, not really sure what to say or what to do._

_"__Granger, you should really not stare, it's not polite." She rolled her eyes and shook her head. He smirked.  
"__Malfoy, you should really not smirk every too second, it's starting to make your face look distorted." She said, smirking. He stopped smirking and raised an eyebrow at her. She threw him a fake smile. "Are you ready?"  
"Am I ready for what? Granger, what did I tell you about throwing questions our of your arse when I have no idea what you're talking about?"  
"__ARE YOU READY… to graduate… to get out of this place?"  
"__Bloody hell, yes… are you ready Granger?"  
"__I don't know. I guess, I mean…sure. Yeah. I am."  
"__You're rambling and I don't care to hear it."  
"You're rude, Malfoy. Completely and utterly rude, plain and simple."  
"__Well, thank you."  
"__You're quite welcome." She said, nodding her head. It was like this more than often, they would talk, but they never decided they were actual friends. They had spent a year living together, going to meetings together, breathing the same air, arguing, agreeing (on very, very few things), and getting into trouble together. They did a lot of things **together** but they weren't…together._

That night, at the ball, the ball that Draco and Hermione spent months planning, she stood off to the side while he danced with Pansy Parkinson. Hermione and Ginny Weasley snickered at Parkinson's … provocative dancing. Hermione's dress was turquoise and knee length; it was strapless and glittered with rhinestones. Her hair was straight as opposed to the curls that normally adorned her head. Ginny Weasley's dress was silver and it glittered with rhinestones as well, it was long and flowing and touched the floor. Her hair was in a tight bun with a few small curls hanging loose. No doubt, they both looked beautiful. The pace of the music changed, and Malfoy detached himself from Parkinson, and walked slowly towards Hermione. She raised an eyebrow at him, questioning his motives. He finally reached her. "Well Granger, as you know, we are required to dance together at least once. So let's just get this over with." He said, holding out his hand for her to take. She pondered for a minute, let out an exasperated sigh and reluctantly took his hand; he pulled her onto the dance floor quickly. She put her arms around his neck; his hands found their way to her waist. They weren't close, but yet they were just mere inches from each other. They stared into each other eyes, not breaking contact once. "Granger…" he said, she was surprised by his voice, but nodded her head as if telling him to go on. "I'm going to kiss you." she shook her head a bit, and he nodded as if she couldn't do anything to stop him. He leaned in, his lips making contact with hers. She was slow to respond, but he was slow to advance. His tongue slid over her bottom lip, causing her to part her lips slowly. It was a fierce kiss, and finally she pushed him off, realizing what she had done. She ran from the Great Hall at an extremely fast pace. She burst through the doors and ran all the way back to her dormitory, and collapsed on her bed in tears. She didn't sleep that night, she couldn't find the exhaustion that had threatened to take over so many times that night. She was fully awake. 

_ He never confronted her about it; she never bothered to try to get an answer. All questions went unanswered and many words were left unsaid. They both boarded the train separately and sat with their friends. None of his friends had seen what had happened. But Ginny had, and she needed answers. She pulled Hermione away from Harry and Ron, so that they were alone.  
"__What was that last night?" Ginny demanded.  
"__What was what Ginny?"  
"__That… thing. With Malfoy."  
"__I don't know and I'd really rather not talk about it." Hermione said, hoping Ginny would just drop it. Ginny nodded, bit her lip and then guided Hermione back into their compartment with Ron and Harry. Nothing else was ever said of it. But it wasn't like Hermione or Draco didn't think about it occasionally. It didn't go unforgotten, of course._

I hated these kinds of places. I always felt so…claustrophobic. There were always so many people and I hated it. But I needed jeans, and the only place I could find a good pair for a very low price was this…place. It was a small muggle department store, not too far from my flat. And why there had to be so many people here, I would never know. And I would never care. I held up a pair of jeans, examining them.

"My, my Granger. Didn't know you had such…fashion sense." It was a familiar drawl, and it was right in my ear. I turned around quickly, letting out an exasperated sigh. I was met with the sight of Draco Malfoy, not the person I wanted to see.

"Why are you here and what do you want?"

"Why am I here? Well I'm looking for you of course, and what do I want? Well Granger, that's a rhetorical question." He said, smirking. Oh how I just wanted to smack it off his face.

"How did you know I was here?"  
"Oh, I spoke with your mother. She really is nice."

"WHAT!" I screamed, everyone around me stopped to look at me. I avoided eye contact with any of them.

"No need to draw attention to yourself Granger. Would you rather go somewhere more private?"

"No, I'd rather you left me alone."

"I went through all this trouble to find you, and now you think you can brush me off just like that. I really thought you'd know me a little bit better Miss Granger."

"Why did you want to find me? Why did you even bother?"

"Because I knew that you were questioning some things, as was I."

"What on earth would I be questioning?" he leaned close to my ear, and whispered.

"The kiss." I shivered when his hot breath met my ear.

"Nope, I have no questions. Can I go now?"

"No, because you know deep down inside that there is something that you have to ask, you know what you have something to say."

"The only thing I have to say to you is go away." He didn't respond, instead he took the jeans from my hands and took my hand and pulled me all the way out of the store. "What the… Malfoy, where on earth are you taking me?" He once again didn't respond. A large black limousine pulled up; he opened the door and pulled me inside with him. I stared at him, open-mouthed.

"Close your mouth unless you're not using it for something more useful." He said. I closed my mouth and sneered at him. "So, ask away."

"I have nothing to ask you."

"Fine, then I'll ask you something."

"Okay, go ahead."

"What did you feel when I kissed you?"

"Ugh, Malfoy I don't know, that was a long time ago."

"No, Granger. You do know."

"Okay…uh…I guess I felt a little shocked. I was overwhelmed. You caught me completely off guard." I said. he nodded. "Why? What did you feel?"

"Well I was the one who kissed you in the first place, I don't know what I felt. It was so weird, you being there, me being there, us…being…there."

"That didn't make sense."

"Maybe not to you, but to me it did."

"Malfoy, why me? Why did you kiss me?"

"I guess a year of living with you just really got to me. You were the only girl that could resist me for that long. It just got to me. It became hard to bear after a while."

"Way to be conceited."

"It's the absolute truth." He said, shrugging. "So what do you feel now, sitting here with me, staring at me. What do you feel."

"I don't know, I feel like I really shouldn't be here. But for some reason it feels like that feeling of.. I don't know…emptiness that I felt for the past year or so, is just…not there."  
"Is that good?" he said, cocking an eyebrow at me.

"I don't know, I can't give you a straight forward answer without making a mistake."

"Who cares about making a mistake Granger, I sure as hell don't."

"Yeah, that's pretty obvious."

"No, Granger. I didn't make a mistake when I kissed you. I didn't make a mistake when I didn't try to confront you about it. I knew you needed time. I didn't make a single mistake with you. And I don't plan on making any."  
"You speak as if something is going to happen here."

"You speak as if something's not going to."

"Because it's not."

"Dammit Hermione. Why are you so resisting? You're so blind to what is right there in front of you." The sudden use of my name got my attention.

"I'm not blind, Malfoy. I just can't do this."

"Give me one good reason beside the fact that Potter and Weasley will be on your case."

"I have too much work to do. I can't be distracted."

"That is the stupidest thing that I've ever heard escape your mouth."

"IT'S THE TRUTH."

"No, it's not the truth. You can't honestly sit there and tell me that you're too busy to be with someone."  
"What makes you think I even want to be with you Malfoy?"

"I can see it in your eyes. I can tell." He said. I snorted.

"Really? You can see it in my eyes?" he nodded. It fell silent. We stared at each other, and it seemed as though the air was growing tense by the second, I didn't even notice our closeness until our lips connected, again. I pushed him away. "No."

"Stop, just…stop Granger. Just go with it." He cupped my chin and kissed me, again. This time, I didn't fight it. I figured it was better to just let the feelings remain while they still could. How much harm could it do?


	2. Foolish Games

A/N: well I got some reviews that told me/asked me to continue. So I decided I would be NICE and continue, plus I have nothing to do on winter break. MEH! **HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**Disclaimer:** I own just about…NOTHING except the plot the wonderful characters belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. The quote below obviously doesn't belong to me, but belongs to George Sand.

**Okay, also, if you didn't already notice the italic is flashbacks/memories/quotes. And they are in normal point-of-view. It's really complicated, but it's actually really simple.**

---------------------------------------------

"_There is only one happiness in life; to love and be loved." _

**- George Sand**

---------------------------------------------

I couldn't go so far as to say I loved her. I couldn't tell her that it was what I was feeling. She would say it, in doubt. Doubt, I could just see it in her eyes when she would say it. And I'd smile and kiss her, trying really hard to distract her from it. It had been months since the incident in the car. We had eventually made our relationship official, she had a hard time actually telling Potter and Weasley, but I had helped. Well, kind of.

"_You know you have to tell them." He said, holding her hands in his. She nodded and bit her lip. _

"_But I just don't know what to say. 'Oh hey, Harry, Ron. I just wanted to let you know I'm officially dating your worst enemy.'" _

"_Well, I don't think that would be necessary. Hermione, just say… that we had a little rendezvous and it led to this, and you're happy whether or not they approve." She nodded and bit her lip again. "You ARE happy, right?"  
"Yes, of course. Draco, I'm happy." She said. He nodded and let out a small sigh. "Okay, I'm going to do this. Alone, okay? I have to do it alone. I'll be back…I hope." She apparated as soon as she had finished speaking. Draco stared at the empty space that she had previously occupied; he sighed and shook his head._

_Hermione apparated to Harry's flat that he 'shared' with Ginny Weasley. She knocked lightly on the door; it swung open to reveal Ginny, herself. Her auburn hair was shorter now, layered, and almost seemed to have a feathery texture to it. Ginny squealed and pulled Hermione into a tight hug. They laughed when Ginny finally let go._

"_WELL Are you gonna let me in or not Weasley?" Hermione said. Ginny giggled._

"_Of course, of course." She said, opening the door and letting Hermione in. "How are you?"_

"_I'm good, how are you?" _

"_I'm…wonderful." She said, smiling and holding out her hand. There on her ring finger was indeed a very expensive looking diamond ring._

"_NO WAY." Hermione screamed._

"_Yes way." Ginny said with a smile. Hermione hugged her and they laughed again. Just then Harry emerged from the kitchen, wondering what all the commotion was._

"_I thought I heard an old best friend's voice whom I haven't seen in what seems like years." He said, embracing her. She smiled._

"_Yeah, I'm sorry about that. But listen, err…Ginny, Harry. I came here for a reason. Not that I didn't want to see you or anything, I just have to get something off my chest right now."_

"_Okay, what is it?" Ginny asked, confused that her best friend had kept some kind of secret from her._

"_Well, Ginny. Do you remember that day on the train back from Hogwarts, and you asked me what had happened with Malfoy? Well, you were right, you saw something, and what you saw was Malfoy kissing me. But at the time it didn't mean anything. I didn't expect for it to ever mean anything. But then he approached me some time later, and we discussed it. Ginny, Harry, don't be angry with me, please. I'm…dating him. And regardless of the fact that he's your enemy Harry, I'm happy. And it's the happiest I've been in so, so long." Hermione said. The room fell silent. Hermione's heart was pounding in her chest. Ginny was the first one to say something._

"_Well, I don't have any problem with it, I'm just glad you're happy. I mean honestly you have needed a good lay lately. But I don't know how Ronald will react. But we won't think about that. Draco Malfoy, he could've changed, I mean, I don't doubt that he has. So if that's what you want, then I completely 110 support it." She said. Hermione smiled at her, then looked to Harry. He started to chuckle._

"_So, Draco Malfoy? Well, I'd have to go with my fiancé on this one, because if you're happy that is all that matters to me. But I'll have to repeat that Ron won't go for it. You know that he's madly in love with you. But I can talk some sense into him, if you'd like me too." He said. Hermione smiled at him._

"_That would be quite wonderful," she said, "so when is the wedding?"_

"_We haven't set a date yet. You're the first one to know besides us and Ginny's parents." Harry said. Hermione nodded._

"_I'll keep my mouth shut then."_

"_No you won't, you're gonna go tell Draco." Ginny said, "I bet you anything she'll go tell Draco, Harry." He laughed._

"_Well, I wouldn't mind him finding out, it's just Ron that I'm worried about." He said._

"_You guys are just really up on not telling Ron anything these days aren't you?" Hermione said._

"_Most certainly." Harry and Ginny said in unison. The three friends laughed. _

"_I think I have to go back home, but I'll come visit again. Don't mention this to Ron until I tell him, please?" Hermione said. Harry and Ginny nodded. The three friends said their good-byes and Hermione apparated back to her flat, where Draco was waiting…'patiently.'_

_She opened her front door and stepped inside, Draco jumped up when he saw that she had just entered. He launched into interrogation mode._

"_What happened? Did they take it well? Is everything okay? HERMIONE!" He said, clearly freaking out._

"_Draco, Draco. Calm down. Harry and Ginny took it very well. Everything went fine, I'm just not too excited about telling Ron." She said.  
_

_ "You didn't tell Weasley!" He yelled, frantic.  
_

"_How could I? He wasn't there. Oh by the way, Harry and Ginny got engaged. That is just too cute." She said, changing the subject  
_

"_We all knew that was going to happen." Draco said, knowingly  
_

"_Well apparently, Ron didn't get that memo." She said, laughing at the thought of his astonishment when he found out. "I'll tell him about you and me, later. Just…not today, okay? I've had enough for one day." She wrapped her arms around his neck and he leaned down and kissed her on the lips._

**_Days and days later, she approached Draco._**

"_So today is the day." She said._

"_Today is what day?" Draco asked, confused. Had he missed something?_

"_I'm going to tell Ron today." She said._

"_That's good." Draco said. They were both very surprised that he hadn't already found out. They had gone on many 'double dates' with Harry and Ginny, and yet Ron never suspected a single thing. And he was just as in love with Hermione as ever, but that was all about to change. After a few good-bye kisses Hermione apparated to Ron's flat, where he lived alone. She sighed and knocked on the door reluctantly. It opened, and there he was. He smiled once he saw her. She forced a smile as he pulled her into a hug. _

"_So how are you, Hermione?" Ron asked, overly cheerful._

"_I'm good, I guess. How are you?" She replied.  
_

"_I'm wonderful, now that you're here." Hermione fought the urge to roll her eyes. _

"_Listen, I have to cut right to the chase here because I have things to do."_

"_Okay?"  
_

_ "I came here to explain to you that I'm dating Draco."_

"_Draco…"_

"_Malfoy." It fell silent, a silence quite similar to the one she had experienced when she told Harry and Ginny. Ron's reaction wasn't as pleasant as theirs were though._

"_You? YOU?" he said. She nodded. "Get away from me. Get out of here. I don't want to see your disgusting face. You? What is your bloody problem! You act like you love me for YEARS then you turn around and date my bloody ENEMY."_

"_Wait, wait. Hold up here. I NEVER once acted like I was in love with you. That was all you, Ron. ALL you."_

"_I DON'T CARE. YOUR WORDS ARE MEANINGLESS. GO BACK TO YOUR BOYFRIEND." _

_She glared at him and apparated without hesitation. She appeared in the kitchen, sitting on a barstool, putting her head in her hands. Draco sneaked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders, lightly massaging them. She let out a barely audible moan. He turned her around to face him. Her cheeks were tear streaked, blackened from her make-up. He cupped her face with his hands and wiped some of her tears away with his thumbs._

"_What happened babydoll?" he asked, worried._

"_I…can't do this."_

"_Can't do what?"_

"_I can't be with you, it's too…risky. And Ron is so mad."_

"_When did you start caring about that? You said you were up for taking a risk."_

"_I know, I know. But I just…can't."_

"_Stop, we've been over this once, twice, maybe three times. And Weasley is not a good enough reason to just give up on us."_

"_NOT TOO LONG AGO THERE WASN'T AN EVEN 'US.'"_

"_Oh, that hurt. Hit me right below the belt." He said, smirking._

"_I'm glad everything is a joke to you, Malfoy." She said, attempting to get up and walk away. He grabbed her arm and pulled her too him, taking her in his arms. She squirmed and struggled to break free, but he held onto her tightly. She finally wrenched herself from the embrace and groaned angrily. "Just…don't touch me, okay? I don't want to deal with you right now." she said. He was taken aback._

"_What the hell is that supposed to mean? It's not MY fault your bloody friends are ignorant." _

"_YOU WANTED ME TO TELL THEM."  
_

_ "You knew damn well that you were going to have to tell them anyway. They would've found out anyway. And then you would've just been more upset."_

"_It doesn't matter! I don't care! If I break it off with you I won't have to worry about Ron being upset with me!"_

"_HE'S ONE PERSON. What is he going to do? What? Do you love him or something!" He screamed. She fell silent, not exactly knowing how to answer. "Hm Granger, I think I just figured out your secret." _

"_Shove it, Malfoy." It fell silent after this, until Draco started to chuckle. "Why the hell are you laughing?"_

"_You really do love him don't you?"_

"_NO. I don't love Ron Weasley."_

"_Was it so hard for you to say that?" _

"_Yes, it actually was."_

"_Why! WHY would that ever be hard to say?"_

"_Because it's you, and around you I get so confused and I don't know what to say and…"_

"_You're rambling."_

"_I know, but you do that to me."  
_

_ "I'm flattered." He said, smirking. He pushed her against a wall and placed his hands on either sides of her head. She raised an  
eyebrow at him. He inched towards her lips slowly. Taking control, she pulled his face to hers and kissed him, immediately slipping her tongue into his mouth. He regained the control and moved her hands to his neck and put his hands on her waist, slightly rubbing her hips. She shivered against his touch, causing him to deepen the kiss. It was fierce and they finally 'came up for air.' She smiled at him, and he kissed her on the nose. She stifled a giggle. She hadn't felt like this…well…ever._

And nothing changed, except our feelings got stronger. And they continued to grow as time went by. But I could never tell her how I really felt, I could never tell her that I full on loved her. And at times she would mindless utter the word love and I would ignore it, almost like I didn't hear it. And she would stare at me, I would pretend not to notice her eyes following me. It was a lot harder than it seemed. Because love came with strings, engagements, proposals, weddings, and children. And although I was the one who made our relationship official,

I wasn't sure I was ready to admit anything like that….out loud at least.


	3. Too Good To Be True

A/N: well here is the last chapter. It's about time I ended this story. Lol. I was listening to the song **"Remember To Breathe"** the whole time I was writing this chapter, yes, it was on repeat. It's a wonder I didn't get sick of it. Well, who cares. MOVING ON.

This whole chapter I decided is in normal point of view. K? k.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT AN _AMAZING_ IPOD THAT PLAYS 'REMEMBER TO BREATHE' ON REPEAT. ahhah, the song belongs to Dashboard Confessional. I **highly** suggest you find a way to listen to it. The characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling. **Except I own Jade, not my proudest momentk.**  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_She fixes her lips_

Hermione Granger stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom. She was applying various shades of eyeshadow and lipstick. She had already fixed her hair. It was straight and fell over her shoulders. She was wearing a very flattering black dress. It was about knee length, on her feet were two inch black heels. Of course, she was getting ready for a date. Now any other story, and you wouldn't suspect that she was getting ready for a date with Draco Malfoy. Well surprise surprise.

_They always look perfect _

She started at her reflection for a few seconds, trying to decide if she was satisfied. Finally she gave her reflection a smile and turned around to look for a necklace to wear. She dug through her jewelery box, and her eyes landed on a specific necklace. It was a gold heart, with a small diamond set in the middle, it was hanging off of a gold chain. Ron Weasley had given it to her some time ago. She sighed and moved her hair out of the way as she clasped the necklace on. She turned to her mirror again, once again focusing on herself. She nodded and sighed. There was no doubt that she was nervous. She didn't know what was going to happen that night. She didn't know whether or not to be excited or worried or just normal. She didn't know if it was going to be special, or bad, or just the same old dinner. She had butterflies in her stomach as she grabbed her purse and her coat and went to wait in the living room. As she passed a mirror in the hallway, she stopped in front of a mirror. She fixed her lipstick and sighed again.

She sat down on a sofa in the living room, that's when she noticed that her hands were shaking. She didn't have to wait for him long, because almost as soon as she sat down, the doorbell rang. She got up very unsteadily and sauntered over to the door. She took a deep breath and exhaled as she pulled the door open. There he stood, a smirk on his lips. He was wearing a black suit. Hermione tried her hardest to not pull him inside and shag him senseless. She raised an eyebrow at him, he just stood there, smirking at her.

_never a smudged line_

"Are you going to stand there all night or are you going to let me escort you to dinner Miss Granger?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow at her. She smiled whole heartedly

"Well Mr. Malfoy, I wasn't actually planning on standing here much longer. There's no need to be impatient." she said, a smug look crossing over her face. He helped her put on her coat, and took her arm, guiding her out of the flat. They apparated to a small secluded restaurant called Belle Intimité. The butterflies in Hermione's stomach didn't stop fluttering, not for one second. They walked inside, still arm in arm. They were seated at a table far from anyone else. There was a candle lit in the middle of the table. Hermione couldn't help but smile, it was the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for her.

As they sat down, a rose appeared in front of Hermione. She looked up at Draco and smiled at him. He smiled back. Hermione picked up the rose and held it gently in her hand. She took in it's scent. She stifled a giggle, she couldn't believe that he would do everything that he did that night, all for her. And to think, not that many years ago, they hated each other.

_never too much_

"This is amazing Draco. You have no idea how much this means to me." she said, smiling at him. He smiled back.

"I know, it is pretty amazing." he said, smirking.

"Yeah, and you're pretty arrogant." she said, rolling her eyes at him.

"And you're extremely beautiful." he said, the smirk leaving his face.

"You always win me over."

"I know I do, what can I say? I'm quite the charmer." he said, winking at her.

"You really shouldn't wink at me." she said, hardly containing herself.

"Why? Oh right, cause it's hard to resist me, isn't it?" he said, the smirk returning. She let out a small laugh

"Yeah, that's it." she said, throwing him a flirtatious smile.

Their conversation was interrupted by their waitress coming to take their orders. The waitress had long blond hair and green eyes. She was very pretty, and she seemed to think Draco was quite handsome. As soon as she spotted the young couple, her face brightened. She smiled at Draco and made conversation with him. It was quite obvious that she was flirting, but he was flirting right back. He took no heed to Hermione's facial expressions as the waitress flirted with him. Finally after about five minutes of this, the waitress was off to the kitchens, where their dinner would be made.

_I try on my blue shirt_

As soon as the waitress, who's name happened to be Jade, took her leave, Draco turned to Hermione, finally noticing the scowl that crossed her features. She was livid. She thought that him bringing her to this place was supposed to be romantic, he wasn't supposed to sit there and flirt in front of her. Good boyfriends don't do that.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he said.

"Nice of you to flirt right in front of me. Hate to see what it's like when I'm not around." she said.

"Oh come on Hermione, don't be so dramatic. I told you, I am quite the charmer and it's not my fault that that young lady just had a thing for my wonderful charm." he said.

"That doesn't mean you had to return the favour!" she said, her anger getting the best of her.

"Oh wow, you are really being over dramatic." he said.

"I'm not being over dramatic." she said, pouting.

"No, you're just jealous. What should it matter who I flirt with? It's not like I'm going to cheat on you with her. Hell, I'm not even sure I remember her name." he said.

_she told me she liked it, once_

"Draco, her name is JADE. Why are we here again? We always fight." she inquired.

"We're here because we are here. Now stop being so jealous! And don't deny that either. You know that you're jealous because everywhere we go, there are girls that eye me and flirt with me. And I'm NOT being arrogant. It's the truth."

"Okay, I admit. I am a little jealous, but you'd be jealous too." she said.

"Of course, it's not like there aren't places we go that men can't keep their eyes off of you." he said.

"Really?" she responded

"Really." he said.

No more was said at the time being, because Jade arrived with their food, and placed their plates in front of them. She gave Draco a sexy, provocative smile as she sauntered off. Hermione rolled her eyes and began to pick at her food. She was still nervous, too nervous to eat.

_she wonders what I'll wear_

"Why aren't you eating?" he asked, almost sounding concerned.

"I'm so nervous." She mumbled.

"Why are you nervous?"

"I have no idea."

"Yes you do, tell me. We don't keep secrets from each other."

"I don't know, I really don't. I've been this way since I woke up this morning. Who knows? I sure as hell don't. It's okay, it'll be fine." She said, taking a bite of her dinner to prove that she was fine. He smiled at her lovingly. She tried really hard to again ignore the butterflies in her stomach. It wasn't so easy, but she knew that she had to try. She couldn't let him think that she was scared that something might happen that night, it might give him ideas that she didn't want to give him.

_she knows just what she'll wear _

"So how is work?" she asked, making conversation

"The usual. Girls fawning over me left and right." he said, smirking. The scowl reappeared on Hermione's face.

"Oh really? And how is that working out for you?"

"Well i've shagged about four of them this week, and last week..." he said.

"Hm, that's interesting." she said, being hostile.

"You do know that I am kidding right?" he said.

"Of course I know that." she lied.

"Liar."

"I am not lying Draco Malfoy. How dare you doubt me."

"How dare YOU underestimate me, Hermione. Do you really think that I would do that to you? Haven't we already been over this once tonight?"

"I'm sorry, it's very hard. I know that you're a very handsome, rich, powerful man and seeing as everyone in the wizarding world knows that, especially the women, I know that there are lots of girls around you a lot. And sometimes you get caught up in the mo-" She began, he cut her off.

"I don't get caught in the moment. And I'm with you, you can see that can't you? You aren't blind or anything are you?"

"Ugh no Draco, I'm not blind. Why do you even joke about it in the first place?"

"Because I love watching you get all flustered." he said, smirking again. She scoffed.

"I do not get flustered! That is a completely blatant lie."

"No, that is completely true and you can't sit there and tell me that you're not frustrated and defensive right now, can you?" he said. She fell silent. "That's what I thought."

_she always wears blue_

Jade came over to their table to collect their plates and they ordered a dessert. As they were waiting, Hermione sighed rather loudly, indicating her boredom.

"Sorry I'm boring you." Draco said.

"Draco, you're not." She said, "I'm just...I don't know. That Jade girl just.. doesn't like me."

"That's okay, she shouldn't matter to you. It's not like you were expected to become best friends with her." he said.

"Good, I didn't want to."

"Why, because she'd steal me away from you?" he said. Hermione scoffed again.

"Right, I'm terribly sorry to crush your ego, but not everything is about you." she said, smirking.

"Oh, really? Is that so?" he said, she let out a small laugh.

"Yes."

"I think you're lying."

"I don't lie."

"That was the biggest lie you have ever told Hermione Granger, you just told two lies. Wow, what's next?" he retorted.

Jade appeared in front of them, placing the dessert on the table. She gave Draco a smile and Hermione a glare as she once again sauntered off. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'm suddenly no longer hungry, can we get out of here please?" she asked, her anger getting the best of her.

"Yeah sure, let me get Jade." he said. Hermione rolled her eyes again as he turned towards Jade and waved her over. He asked her to take the dessert back and for the check as well. Jade left and as soon as she was gone, she was back again with the check. Draco paid quickly and he helped Hermione put her coat on again as they left the restaurant.

_so, sneakers or flip flops_

"Do you want to walk with me?" he asked. She looked up at him, giving a small smile and nodding. They began to walk from the restaurant into a secluded park area.

"So why did you really take me out to this fancy dinner tonight?" Hermione asked.

"I just wanted to."

"No reason?'

"Well of course I have a reason, Hermione."

"What is it then?"

"I'm not going to tell you." he said, chuckling.

"I think that you should tell me because it's eating away at me." She said.

"I know, exactly why I'm not telling you. I love seeing you like this." he said, taking his hand in hers. She held back the huge smile that attempted to burst through her lips.

"Okay, okay. I will drop it. But only for right now." she said. It fell silent again as they walked.

_I'm starting to panic_

Hermione stopped walking, causing Draco to stop as well. He looked at her confused.

"Draco, I can't take this anymore. I need to know." she said.

"Need to know what Hermione? Why did you make us stop?"

"I made us stop because this is really important to me." She said. Draco's heartbeat began to quicken, he had been dreading this.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Draco, ... do you love me?" she asked, very hesitant. It was silent for what seemed like hours. The expression on his face didn't change, but Hermione's eyes filled with unwanted tears. He shook his head, which made her think that he was saying no. she let go of his hand and started to walk away.

"Hermione stop." he said.

_remember she asked you_

"Why should I? You just said you don't love me. I mean, we've been together for a long time and I obviously love you, but you are always resistant and hesitant and you never say it back to me. And you just shook your head no."

"Stop, hear me out Hermione." he said, grabbing her arm and pulling her around to face him.

"Why should I dammit!"

"Because I DO love you." he said, her jaw dropped.

"What..." she mumbled.

"Yes, Hermione Granger. I love you, very much. And I haven't told you because I've been scared to admit it. I mean, I've never been in love before. And I guess I was just overcome with shock that someone could actually make me feel this way." he said. Tears welled up in her eyes again. "No, don't cry. Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm so happy!" she said, "I guess I didn't think you would ever love me."

"Well I do." he said, tilting her head up with his finger under her chin. He placed a sweet kiss on her lips, she responded almost instantly, causing his tongue to slip into her mouth. It was very passionate, and that was when Hermione realized that he was serious. He really did love her.

_**remember to breathe**_

_and everything will be okay _

--------

ende

final

finition

rivestimento

revestimento

**finish **

however you prefer to say it, **THE END.**


End file.
